O mundo sem cor
by flor do deserto
Summary: Desde que ele partirá, ela simplesmente não conseguia mais ver as cores do mundo.


**Desde que ele partirá, ela simplesmente não conseguia mais ver as cores do mundo.**

**.**

_O mundo sem cor._

**.**

Ela caminhava sem rumo pelas solitárias ruas de Tókio. Eram ruas populosas, é verdade, mas aos olhos daquela garota as ruas eram desertas.

Aos olhos daquela garota o mundo não tinha cor.

Porque alguém havia roubado as cores do mundo e, deixado para trás, apenas o preto e o branco. Talvez não tivessem roubado as cores do mundo – apenas de seus olhos.

Ela suspirou. Os pés arrastavam e, havia um fardo em suas costas. Se, ao menos, _ele _não houvesse roubado as cores de _seu_ mundo. Levando-as consigo no momento em que partiu.

Quando o gigantesco monstro de metal sobre quatro rodas parou a sua frente, ela nem sequer se importou em erguer os olhos apenas embarcou.

Já no interior do monstro, ela jogou algumas moedas ao cobrador. Sem saber ao certo quantas, mas provavelmente havia entregado mais do que o necessário.

Mas isso não importava nada mais importava.

Lentamente, e sem pressa alguma, ela seguiu para os fundos e, ali mesmo sentou-se, ou simplesmente jogou seu corpo como preferir.

Seu corpo estaria totalmente imóvel caso não fosse pelo balançar do monstro que a levava de um lado para o outro. E às vezes até mesmo fazia pular levemente em seu lugar por um ou outro solavanco. Conforme o monstro seguia seu caminho com a menina, da qual haviam sido-lhe roubado as cores, sentada em seu interior; ele enchia-se cada vez mais e mais. Com homens, mulheres, idosos, crianças, e adolescentes.

Os adolescentes se vestiam como ela, as garotas pelo menos, todas usando seus seifukus escolares. Mas isso não importava. Nada mais importava, pois para ela tudo não passava de um amontoado de pessoas encolhidas naquele pequeno espaço. Todos eram iguais aos seus olhos, todos eram feitos de preto e branco.

Quando o monstro parou em seu ponto ela desembarcou juntamente com o resto dos adolescentes. Seguindo a multidão, mas ela caminha sem realmente enxergar. Apenas olhava para os próprios pés com o pensamento de, quem sabe, de ter a certeza de que realmente estava se movendo.

Pobre menina.

Era o que diriam se a vissem naquele estado, pois era visível seu sofrimento.

Os lábios estavam encolhidos como se há muito não sorrissem. Como se o sorriso que em tempos anteriores era exibido com orgulho, houvesse sido-lhe roubado. Sua figura estava apagada e, também, não havia mais aquele brilho especial em seus olhos azuis... Eles haviam perdido o tom brilhoso.

O que era realmente uma pena! Era uma pena que, olhos tão intensamente azuis e bonitos perdessem seu brilho.

E, agora ela era apenas uma figura. Uma triste e melancólica figura.

É claro, isso é o que diriam _se_ a vissem. O que certamente não ocorreria, pois agora ela era completamente invisível, insignificante. Ela era só mais uma na multidão, embora não se sentisse _parte_ da multidão.

O que ela sentia era o abandono, pois ele havia a abandonado.

O que ela sentia era seu coração sangrar, pois ele o havia ferido no momento em que a abandonará.

Ela sentia a tristeza apoderar-se de todo o seu corpo.

Se é que ela ainda era capaz de _sentir_ alguma coisa, pois apenas seres _vivos_ sentiam, mas ela não, não... Ela não sentia mais nada, porque ela já estava morta.

Sim _morta._

Era como ela se sentia: completamente morta.

Afinal, seres vivos possuem almas, não é?

Enquanto que ela não possuía uma, pois sua alma havia desfalecido no momento em que ele morrera por ela.

Como ele pudera ter sido tão estúpido?

Achando que dando sua vida para salvá-la das garras de Naraku ela seria feliz?

Como ele pode simplesmente _cogitar_ a idéia de que ela poderia seguir em frente _sem ele_?

Estúpido!

Ela tinha vontade de dizer-lhe.

Estúpido!

Mil vezes estúpido!

Aquele hanyou era simplesmente um estúpido!

Soluçou já sentindo as lágrimas descerem em cascatas pelo seu rosto e, com brutalidade tentou enxugá-las afinal, as lágrimas eram a marca de sua _fraqueza_, pois elas diziam unicamente que ela era uma fraca por não controlar as próprias emoções. Mas não havia jeito, pois as lágrimas continuavam a cair.

Ela... Ela era uma fraca.

E, talvez, se não tivesse sido tão fraca, ele não teria morrido para salvá-la.

Mas agora, ela deveria ser forte, e _tentar_ se feliz. Assim como ele queria... Mas como ela poderia ser feliz sabendo que nunca mais o veria? Como ela poderia ser forte se ele não estava mais ali para lhe dar forças?

Isso era uma missão impossível.

Suspirou. Ele estava morto agora e, não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer. O tempo que ela passou presa naquele lugar fora quase uma eternidade, mas servira para que ela fizesse outra descoberta: não haviam sido sós as cores de seu mundo que ele havia levado consigo. Ele também havia levado os sons.

E quando ela finalmente foi liberada para voltar a seu lar.

Lar... Normalmente, ele a estaria esperando chegar agora.

Balançou a cabeça jogando o fardo em suas costas e caminhando para fora daquele cubículo ao qual anteriormente ela costumava chamar de "sala de aula" e, depois do prédio, que ela costumava chamar de escola e, logo estava ela novamente vagando pelas ruas de Tókio.

Ela já nem mesmo se sentia como um _ser humano_, ela não sentia nada, além da dor, era como se ela fosse uma _coisa_, que simplesmente ficasse vagando por aquele mundo sem cor, sem que tivesse propósito algum.

E ela sentia um vazio no peito. Vazio este que apertava seu coração e, também, havia as fisgadas em seu braço esquerdo, a dor incentivava suas lágrimas a descerem com cada vez mais força e velocidade.

Fazia quase um mês agora, não era?

Embora fosse isso que sua mente lhe disse-se, que fazia "apenas" um mês que ele havia deixado-a, a dor pulsante em seu peito parecia querer fazê-la acreditar que eram décadas.

E as imagens dele, que eram as únicas coisas nas quais ela ainda via cores, totalmente ferido e ensangüentado, a beira da morte, que insistiam em passa diante de seus olhos, repetidas vezes, como uma tortura que não tinha fim, pareciam querer convencê-la de que tudo acontecerá no dia anterior, ou até mesmo, há poucas horas atrás.

Mas também havia aquelas imagens, que vez ou outra passavam timidamente por sua memória, nas quais ele lhe sorria, nas quais ele falava e, em algumas, discutia com ela.

Oh, como ela sentia falta daquelas discussões, que em sua maioria não tinham sentido algum.

E estás ultimas, pareciam querer convencê-la de que ele ainda estava _vivo_, e que tudo não havia passado de um horrível _pesadelo_... E isso estava simplesmente a deixando louca!

Ela queria ver-lo!

Ela precisava ver-lo!

Sem ele, ela não podia mais...

Não, não sem ele.

Quando ela parou em frente a sua casa, o templo Higurashi, pela primeira vez em um mês inteiro permitiu-se erguer o olhar e, suas pernas tornaram-se moles apenas de imaginar o esforço que faria para subir aquela comprida escadaria. E, em anos de sobe e desce naquela escadaria, ela subia aquelas escadas desde que nascera pelo menos. Aquela era à primeira vez que sentia aquilo... Aquela era a primeira vez que ela sentia que não teria força para subi-las.

Respirou fundo. Um grande erro e, colocou o pé esquerdo no primeiro degrau e, não suportou subir mais do que aquilo. Quase que em câmera lenta; ela assistiu o branco também ser roubado de seu mundo. Como se já não lhe houvessem roubado cores o suficientes e seu corpo despencou para frente sem que ela nada pudesse fazer.

Com um baque surdo o corpo da garota chocou-se com a fria escadaria e ela suspirou sentindo suas forças se esvaírem e fechou os olhos. Olhos estes que nunca mais se abririam.

Mas ela sorria... Pois finalmente poderia vê-lo novamente.

Poucas horas depois, o pequeno garotinho que voltava da escola parou imóvel. Chocado com a cena do corpo de sua irmã mais velha que jazia sem vida nas escadarias do templo Higurashi.

_**Fim.**_

**.**

_Se chegar até aqui porque não mandar uma review? _

_Eu juro que não dói e faz muito bem para o coração da autora! ^^ *V*_


End file.
